gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Only the Good Die Young
Only the Good Die Young 'by ''Billy Joel is featured in Grilled Cheesus, the third episode of Season Two. It is sung by Puck. Puck sang this song to continue his legacy of only singing songs by Jewish artists, after learning that the week's assignment is to sing spiritual and religious songs. Lyrics '''Puck: Come out Virginia, don't let me wait You Catholic girls start much too late Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray They built you a temple and locked you away Oh, but they never told you the price that you pay For things that you might have done..... Only the good die young That’s what i said Only the good die young Only the good die young You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud We might be laughing a bit too loud Aw, But that never hurt no one So come on Virginia show me a sign I'll send up a signal and I'll throw you the line The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind Never lets in the sun Darlin' only the good die young (Woah) I tell ya only the good die young Only the good die young You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation You got a brand new soul Ooh, And a cross of gold But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information You didn't count on me When you were counting on your rosary (Woah oh woah) They say there's a heaven for those who will wait Some say it's better but I say it ain't I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints The sinners are much more fun... You know that only the good die young That's what I said I tell ya' only the good die young Only the good die young Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation Oh, she never cared for me But did she ever say a prayer for me? Oh woah woah Come out come out come out Virgina don't let me wait You Catholic girls start much too late Sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one, You know that only the good die young I'm telling you baby You know that only the good die young Only the good die young Only the good Only the good die young Errors *During the performance, you can see that Kurt walks past the others to sit on the swivel chair but in the next shot he is nowhere to be seen and then he is suddenly sat on the chair. Gallery Tumblr lg24rwfQUk1qa9b02o1 500.gif Tumblr l9sjvoEYbm1qa9d23o1 250.gif tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif only the good die young.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two